My Christmas Wish
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: This is for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #1 or EsteVamp4998's Writing Challenge #1... I hope you like it! One-shot! All Lucy ever wanted was to get a nice Christmas wish all her life feeling as if she'll never get one. Maybe she just needed to open her eyes and see who was next to her. NaLu!


**Hi! So this is my submission to the Challenge #1. I hope you like it and go check out the competition too! There will be lots of great stories to read! **

**Here's a link: forum/The-World-of-Fairy-Tail-Writing-Challenge/163142/**

Lucy looked at the clock as she snuggled down into bed. She should have been asleep hours ago but how could she? Seriously, keeping a little 10 year old girl asleep on Christmas Eve, that'll never work. Santa was coming and little Miss Lucy was way too excited to even close her eyes for a second.

She tried again to sleep but got to result. Giving up, Lucy crawled out of bed and to the small tree in her room Miss Spetto put in to bring some cheer into the dim room at night. The small glow of the lights on the tree were enough to keep Lucy interested. She knew he Papa wouldn't get her anything except fancy dresses and frilly bonnets so she came up with a list of her own. She wrote everything she wanted down and opened the window on the 1st of December and prayed it would reach Santa.

She remembered clearly what she wrote:

_Dear Mr. Santa man,_

_I am happy you got my letter and I was wondering if I could have a few things. I know my Papa won't ever give them to me so perhaps you could let me have them. One thing I would like is my Mama back. She died a few months ago. If that is not possible I would love one other thing. I wish for a person to be my best friend. I never have friends except my celestial beings and the workers here in this big house. All I want it a real person to play with me and share funny stories with. Maybe you could do that for me. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfila_

Lucy sighed as she played with the lights on the tree. No matter what she did, she could never get a real nice tree. The other one was in the living room but it was hard and metal, it wasn't a nice tree and then there was the other one in her Papa's office but that was an off limits area so she didn't know what hat one was like but she knew it too would be metal. He father didn't like all the pine needles everywhere and would say it was a cleaner, fresher look to the home. Her tree was a real one Miss Spetto snuck in but she knew it would get destroyed soon for the Christmas trees in her home were taken down every year at 1 pm on Christmas day.

Then she heard a loud thump come down the chimney in the living room. Well at least she thought it was from the chimney. She ran out to see Santa and came face to face with one of the butlers dusting the mantle.

"Oh hello there, Miss Lucy, go back to bed. Santa is busy tonight."

Lucy's heart sank as she nodded and went back to her room quietly.

Sadly the next morning she was not filled with her mother or a new friend but fancy dresses and frilly bonnets. She knew it; she'd never get a dream Christmas, never.

…

"Luuuuushiiii! I'm hungry!" Natsu whined as he followed Lucy home.

"Then go back to the guild and get some food." Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her home.

Natsu groaned, "But Lucy…your food is waaay better than the guild's."

Lucy blushed a little from the compliment. "They lllllllike each other!"

"Happy! Shut it!" Lucy shouted as she put her keys down on the table, "Ok then I'll make something. Just sit here while I change into something more comfortable."

Natsu and happy sat around her home while she changed into some loose shorts and a tank top. Yeah she knew it was cold and it was almost Christmas but Lucy was warm due to a certain fire mage sitting in her home.

After providing them with the food they needed, and finishing it quickly, Lucy cleaned their dishes and watched Happy fall asleep on her desk. Natsu glanced at Lucy's attire.

"Hey aren't you cold?" Natsu asked poking her bare arm.

Lucy sighed, "I'm fine Natsu. You bring enough heat in."

Natsu smiled, "Oh do I?"

Lucy blushed, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Natsu laughed at Lucy, "You are so funny sometimes…"

That did not help the blonde's raging fire face. It was getting late but Lucy let them stay over for two reasons only…one, happy wasn't getting up anytime soon and two, she was cold and Natsu warmed her up greatly. Lucy snuggled down into her bed and felt Natsu wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"N-Natsu…you don't have to hold me like th-that, you k-know…" Lucy said shifting a bit in her bed.

"I thought you were cold." Natsu said hugging her tighter. It was dark and the room was only lit up by the small tree in the corner of the room.

Lucy sighed, "You know what I mean."

After a few moments of silence, Lucy gave up and then tried to sleep. Then Natsu broke the silence.

"Hey Lucy, what do you wish for Christmas?"

Lucy stopped, where did this come from? "Um…I'd rather not talk about it…"

Natsu smiled, "You sure? I think you want something." Natsu said and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You want a friend to play with and share funny stories with, right?" Natsu asked and showed her he crumpled paper which he had pulled out.

Lucy gasped, this was-

"That's my wish list from years ago! How do you…"

"Lucy, you blew it out your window, I found it and wondered for years who it was. Turns out it is you, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy couldn't stop her smile, "Natsu…you were the one who found it?"

He nodded, "So did it come true?"

"Did what come true?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, "I guess you got it right?"

Lucy smiled hugging him, "You're right Natsu, I found my Christmas wish."


End file.
